A Hogwarts Romance
by K. M. Iwancio
Summary: Oliver Wood has a love interest. It's the new exchange student from the United States! (Now easier to read!)
1. Departure

It was finally her chance to see the world outside of the home she knew so well. Marie Quay swayed her hips to her favorite CD as she busily packed for her trip overseas. Her entire household was buzzing with the idea that Marie was going to be gone for an entire year as a foreign exchange student in England. Marie on the other hand, couldn't wait for her flight later that day.  
  
As the chorus to Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent" blasted from her stereo, she belted out the lyrics in her best impersonation while she zippered the last suitcase. She danced from her bed to her desk and finished off her check-list for things to pack. She then turned to her carry-on and filled it generously with her favorite snacks, books, magazines, and anything else she could manage to fit inside.  
  
A few hours later Marie and the rest of the Quay family were stationed at the airport, ready to see their daughter and sister off. Nicholas, her brother, was just a little excited to see her go so he could be an only child for a year. Her mom cried a little and her dad gave her lots of hugs and warnings to be careful. The minutes crawled on by before the arrival of her plane was announced. Marie smiled widely, but had tears glistening in her eyes as she boarded the plane and headed for the London airport.  
  
Early the next morning, Marie was awakened from her weak hour of sleep by the announcement of the pilot that they just happened to be 10 minutes from their landing point. Excitedly, she moved her bright blue eyes over towards the window and peered down through the scattered clouds to the busy scenery of London, England. Quickly making herself look more presentable for meeting her host parents and new sister, she busied herself in front of her makeup compact and brushed her long, dark, sandy hair back into a slick ponytail.  
  
Marie grumbled slightly at the slow departure of the people down the aisle. She was eager to be off and on solid ground again, but more importantly on soil that she had always wanted to visit! Marie moved as quickly as she could down the ramp to the airport with her heavy carry-on, excited to see her host family. To her surprise there was a small group of people and a girl her age with a balloon and flowers. 


	2. Her New Home

"Marie!" The girl yelled with a wide grin of excitement and ran over to Marie with her welcoming gifts. Marie smiled, delighted as she recognized her host sister, Lynn, a tall and lanky brown-haired 17 year-old.  
  
"Lynn!" Marie echoed back as she hugged her new sister tightly in greeting. The two girls exchanged their 'hellos' before Lynn introduced Marie to her family.  
  
"That's me mum.there's dad, my cousin Amelia..grams and paps are there." Lynn gestured widely to each family member in turn as Marie smiled and shook each of their hands. Lynn and Marie became fast friends and were talking animatedly with Amelia on what they should show Marie before school started.  
  
"Girls." Lynn's father broke up the three girls' chatter. "I think Marie would like to get her luggage and head home to rest." His voice was deep and rather thick with the British accent. He led the group down a floor and they all helped Marie with her numerous luggages that she had brought to last her a year. From there they made their way over towards the parked cars and packed both to the brim within the trunk and headed home. 


	3. Girl Talk

Marie's host home was beautiful. She always had a soft spot in her heart for old houses, and Lynn's was spectacular. It looked like an old, stone farmhouse with moss growing upon the shadowed points upon the roof and ivy controlling the western point of the house's walls. Lynn just shrugged at Marie's awe and nudged her inside, eager to show her room to her.  
  
"Here it is!" Lynn presented happily, having scoured the furniture and décor herself. Marie hugged her new sister excitedly and slowly walked around the room, taking in its ancient beauty.  
  
"Holy cow, Lynn! It's so pretty! And there's even a tiny fireplace!" Marie exclaimed excitedly, thinking that she might not ever want to leave.  
  
The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon in Marie's bedroom helping her unpack and feel more at home. They snacked on Marie's favorite candy, Swedish Fish and Jolly Ranchers. Both were ecstatic to have some real American treats. They chatted and laughed, sharing jokes from each country, but when Marie brought up the subject of school; both girls avoided it quickly and pressed upon another subject. Marie just thought that they'd rather deal with school when it comes time.  
  
Dinner had come and gone quickly. Marie had spent that time getting to know the rest of the family. Lynn said that she expected all of her relatives to be poking in at random times before summer ended to meet her. Marie seemed quite content with her new home and was excited for the events of the rest of the year. 


	4. Her Acceptance Letter

Weeks had come and gone like a speeding train. Since Amelia was 19 and had her license, she took Lynn and Marie everywhere they wanted to go. They went on numerous daytrips to the city to sightsee and shop. Lynn's family took Marie to see her favorite sight, Stonehenge that she had been dying to see for years. Marie was delighted with the treat and all the other ancient sights around were Lynn lived.  
  
Two weeks before September 1st, Lynn came running to the breakfast table with the biggest grin possible across her pretty face.  
  
"Mum.! Our school letters came and guess what! Marie got one too!" Marie narrowed her eyes in thought at the odd exclamation that had just burst from Lynn. She was an exchange student and was supposed to be going to school here in England with Lynn. Why was she so excited?  
  
"Marie, you are going to love it at school!" Lynn bounced with the intensity of her grin as she handed her friend an envelope made of handsome parchment. Marie took the odd-looking letter into her own hands, surprised, to see in beautiful script, that it was addressed to her at Lynn's household. Hastily she turned the envelope over and her eyes stared at the decorative school crest above the wax seal. She wondered how expensive this school's tuition was as she opened the envelope.  
  
Lynn had already finished her letter, seeming to have expected what would be written inside. She was in conference with her mother as Marie's eyes began to read the letter before her, written in the same script as her name upon the envelope.  
  
"You've gotta be shittin' me." Marie swore under her breath as she read the words that accompanied the school seal. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" She gaped in amazement. "Is this some kind of joke that your school plays on all new students?"  
  
Lynn rushed over to her side with a wide grin. "Nope.it's a real school. We didn't want to answer your questions about school because.uh.well.muggles aren't supposed to know about Hogwarts."  
  
Marie's pretty eyes were as large as saucers as Lynn explained it all straight-faced to her. "Muggles.? Magic? Witches.and wizards? Holy." Marie was about to swear again but caught the cold glance from Lynn's mother and stopped herself. "Are you totally serious about all this Lynn.?"  
  
Lynn's mother answered for her daughter. "Of course. I went there myself along with Lynn's father." Lynn had the whole family with her on this odd joke! But what stopped Marie's thoughts in mid-sentence was the light snap of Lynn's mother's fingers and things began to clean themselves right before her eyes.  
  
"Sheesh.you guys are serious, aren't you?" Marie exclaimed as she looked between the two of them. Both women chuckled slightly and grinned before Lynn grabbed Marie's hand and dragged her up to her room.  
  
As soon as they had opened her door, Marie spotted the owl upon Lynn's windowsill and watched as she quickly scribbled something down and sent the bird away. Lynn then went to her closet and quickly pulled out her large, black trunk with her own version of the Hogwarts's school seal hand-painted upon the top.  
  
"Now I can show you all my school stuff and pictures!" 


	5. Wonderment

The girls spent the next few hours giggling over candid photos of Lynn's last few years at Hogwarts. Marie was in total awe at how such flat pictures could move, capturing the moment. Lynn passed her new sister a few of her favorite school books, grinning from ear to ear, very excited that they would be going to the same school together.  
  
"You know Lynn.? This is totally strange. I mean, I was kind of interested in the whole Wicca thing back home. But this.this is no joke!" Marie carefully studied Lynn's wand made of a willow branch and watched in amazement as Lynn flicked a few, easy spells into the air before her. Alright.alright. Now I really believe you!" Marie grinned as she handed back the wand, after learning a small spell from Lynn.  
  
"Just wait until you see Diagon Alley! You will absolutely get a kick out of that place. Mum said that we could go tomorrow to get our school supplies." Lynn pointed the list out to Marie at the bottom of their letters. "It's where all witches and wizards go to get anything! It's right in London too, only hidden. So save your money!" Lynn paused, and then frowned. "Shit, I forgot! You'll have to go to Gringot's Bank to get your money exchanged for galleons. Don't worry.mum will deal with those.uh, things for you."  
  
The night dragged on as Marie lay away with busy thoughts of what she would expect in Diagon Alley. Were the witches and wizards dressed in long robes and pointy hats? Was there going to be magic everywhere, like in Lynn's house? These questions plagued her thoughts as she slowly drifted off to sleep under the large eye of the moon. 


	6. That Cute Gryffindor Boy

Lynn was busy chatting away in the backseat of their family car while her parents drove them to an ancient-looking street in London. The street was packed with cars, but no one was in sight. Marie listened to Lynn's description of what they were about to see, but was distracted as she took in the sights. With the family car parked, the small group made their way to a black building that seemed to have been neglected for sometime and it didn't even look open. Marie was about to comment on this, but thought better of it, remembering magic works in mysterious ways.  
  
Inside of the rusty building was a dank-looking inside, but was full of gossiping people as they ate steaming bowls of food. Some were dressed in the garb that Marie had thought of, but others were dressed just like her. Lynn had opted to wear her school house robes; she belonged to Gryffindor and was proud to show it off to Marie. Lynn's parents said a few hellos to people they knew before heading out to back door to a bricked-in alley. Marie's eyes watched in delight as Lynn's father tapped random bricks in which they parted to show the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
Marie was tugged along with Lynn, who was eager to look for friends, while Marie just wanted to take in the sights. The pair of girls broke apart from Lynn's parents, off to do some errands on their own before helping Marie with her school shopping.  
  
"Come on, Marie! There are a few people I want you to meet." Lynn slipped Marie a smile as she gently led her to a group of Hogwarts students, congregating at tables outside of an ice cream parlor. Lynn plopped down into a metal, white seat and pulled one out for Marie to sit at. A few of the students around her, gave Marie suspicious looks before Lynn broke their eye contact.  
  
"Hey guys! Before we catch up and all.I have my new sister I'd like you to meet!" Lynn's exclamation made a few brows rise in curiosity. "Everyone, this is Marie. She's from the U.S. as an exchange student." Marie looked around at the echo of 'hellos', waves, and smiles, and returned a few. Lynn explained that most of them were Gryffindors and that they all lived together in a dorm. Marie grinned in delight while Lynn returned it, both of them knowing the same thing. Living in the same places as cute guys!  
  
Much to Lynn's delight, Marie settled down with her new schoolmates and held conversations along with them. Most of Lynn's friends shared their point-of-view of Hogwarts and what teachers to avoid. But the conversation that had Marie captivated was one with a very cute Gryffindor boy. He was animatedly explaining the game of Quiddich to her. Since Marie was a sports buff, she was engrossed in the details, apart from being enchanted by the cute boy. She chatted along with him, explaining the sports of softball and soccer to him that she played. 


	7. Shopping Ala Diagon Alley

After snacking on a drenched ice cream sundae, and much to Marie's dismay, the two girls made their way to the rendezvous with their parents. But before they said their goodbyes, the handsome Gryffindor Quiddich player asked if he could have Marie's address so he could owl her before school started. At the meeting place, Lynn's mother placed a sack of coins into Marie's open hand, before giving one to Lynn with a warning that she could only spend it on school supplies. As soon as their backs were turned, Lynn rolled her eyes and then giggled along with Marie as they set off to complete their lists.  
  
Lynn had finished quickly, only needing books for this year and a few potions supplies. Marie, on the other hand, needed almost everything that first year's needed. Books, a cauldron, a wand.the list went on. Most surprisingly of all, at the bottom of the list, Marie needed an animal to take with her. Inside the pet shop, she contemplated a cat, but she had one at home and wasn't sure how one would fair the trip home or get along with her other cat. Marie happily settled on a small, sleek, white owl in a rustic, black iron cage.  
  
With their shopping finished, and only a few coins left, Lynn treated Marie to a few wizard sweets. They ended their day along with Lynn's parents at the pub in which they first entered. Both of Lynn's parents shared their stories of what Hogwarts was like when they were in school as they delighted in the warm and luscious home-cooked meals before them. It was practically dusk when the group headed home. 


	8. Crushing on Oliver

Later that night, Marie had snuck into Lynn's room where Lynn was engrossed within the pages of an American fashion magazine.  
  
"Lynn.!" Marie whispered harshly as she tumbled into bed with her friend. Lynn's eyes distractedly rose from the pages before giving Marie an annoyed look. "I have this huge question to ask you!" Still seeing Lynn's lack of interest, she continued on. "About a guy, Lynn!" Almost instantly, Lynn's eyes perked up and she tossed the magazine aside.  
  
"Well?" Lynn leaned forward expectantly.  
  
"Did you see the guy I was talking to at the parlor this afternoon?"  
  
Lynn mused for a long moment and then shook her head. "Nope.?"  
  
Marie thought quickly of how to describe him. "Uh.he's in Gryffindor, a Quiddich player.? Totally cute with a great smile."  
  
The other girl raised a brow. "You didn't talk to one of the Weasely twins, did you? Cause bloody hell.they're bad new..."  
  
Marie cut her friend of. "No no no.you said that they had really red hair. But this guy.had brown hair.oh goodness.he was so cute!" She gushed.  
  
Lynn's eyes went wide. "Shit Marie, don't tell me that you talked to Oliver Wood!"  
  
"I think that was his name."  
  
"I went out with him last year. He is totally cute, but all he talks about is Quiddich!" Lynn fell back onto her pillows, giggling hysterically.  
  
Marie blushed. "I guess that's him then."  
  
"It has to be. I mean the only other guy on the team is Harry Potter. And he has black hair.kinda nerdy."  
  
"Alright, Lynn! I get the idea."  
  
"Well.? What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Quiddich." Marie muttered.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Yeah but he seemed totally interested when I talked about what sports I played. And he always leaned in close; I mean his body language was totally into me and."  
  
"Whoa.Marie, calm your hormones down!" Lynn grinned. "So.do you have a crush on Oliver?" She teased a little. "Because he's one of my best guy friends, he's a better friend than boyfriend.and well, I could talk to him and."  
  
Marie grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah but I forgot one detail." She held up a piece of parchment. "He exchanged addys with me!"  
  
"Alright! That's my girl!" Lynn laughed and tugged the parchment away from Marie so she could see the authenticity of it. "Wow, Marie.I think he's into you. I mean.you don't even know about Quiddich and you already have his address!"  
  
"Do you really think so? Lynn you have got to put in a few good words to him about me!" Marie begged her friend, as she clutched the address.  
  
"Alright alright. I'd only do it for a sister anyway." She grinned. 


	9. A Letter

For the next few days Marie struggled over what to write to the handsome Oliver Wood, the Quiddich team captain, until Lynn volunteered to intervene. They spent one whole afternoon just trying to think of what to write upon the blank piece of parchment that was unrolled out in front of Marie upon the ancient wood of her desk.  
  
"Well obviously you have to mention something about Quiddich!" Lynn suggested for what seemed the tenth time that day.  
  
"I know, Lynn. I know! But I don't want to sound like a goober." Both girls were perplexed.  
  
"Well come on, Marie. You're a great writer and you can't even write to your crush?" Marie blushed profusely. "Just think that you're writing you next great story!" Lynn suggested her eyes bright with a mischievous glint. Marie shrugged and turned back to the parchment and began scribbling away with her new quill pen.  
  
Roughly half an hour later, Marie thrust the paper into Lynn's hands with a nervous smile. The note read:  
  
'Hi Oliver,  
  
I can't help but think about that interesting game that you call "Quittich". Some things perplex me still. What's the 'golden snitch' used for again? I really can't wait to watch you play this year at school. I'll be rooting for you! Hopefully I'll get into Gryffindor and maybe we could hang out sometime and I can show you how to play softball.  
  
See you soon,  
Marie'  
  
Lynn grinned and looked back up at Marie. "Perfect! Come on! Get Merlyn and sent the note to him!" Lynn urged Marie along, helping her tie the note to Marie's owl's leg and usher it out the window.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Marie let out a long sigh of relief and grinned for the first time that afternoon. "No. I guess not."  
  
"Maybe he'll send something back before school starts on Monday!" Both girls giggled excitedly and ran downstairs to quiet Lynn's mother calling them for dinner. 


	10. The Owls

Saturday rolled around slowly, since Marie was avidly awaiting an answer from Oliver. Lynn kept trying to reassure her that, of course, he was a man and they're always slow to respond. Well after dawn, Marie heard an intense tapping at her bedroom window. She grumbled in her half-sleep as she stumbled from her bed and wandered over to the window. To her surprise was a perched Merlyn, looking quite pleased with herself as she unsteadily hopped inside the window that Marie had opened for her.  
  
"What do you have, Merlyn?" Marie asked excitedly as she pulled the parcel off of her owl's leg and offered her a well-deserved treat. Merlyn gave a questionable hoot when she finished with her treat before flapping over to her cage and nestling inside. Marie grinned, looking down to the note and parcel for just a moment before running to Lynn's room and jumping onto her plump bed. Lynn rolled over with a loud snort and continued to sleep.  
  
"Come on Lynn! Wake up! I think Oliver wrote back!" Marie whispered harshly into her friend's ear and shaking her. Marie, thinking that all Lynn thought about was cute boys, watched as her host sister sat bolt upright in bed and grinned.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
Marie rolled her eyes. "All you said is that boys take forever to write back!"  
  
Lynn just grinned. "Open the bloody package!"  
  
Marie quickly pulled the folded note off of the parcel and opened it quickly and began to read it.  
  
'Marie,  
I was glad to get your letter. The 'Golden Snitch' is a little gold ball that the Seeker has to catch in order to get 150 points. Harry is doing bloody well as our Seeker. I do hope to see you in the stands during the Quiddich matches. I'd really like to take you up on your offer to play your game of softball. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll see you at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Will see you,  
Oliver'  
  
Marie's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Holy shit, Lynn! He's hoping that I get into Gryffindor!"  
  
Lynn grabbed the parchment out of Marie's fingers and reread the letter to herself. "Bloody hell, Marie!" Her eyes looked down to the package. "I think that's from Oliver too!"  
  
Marie grinned widely as she carefully tugged at the twine holding the paper in place. Inside was a lovely, leather-bound book that seemed to have been well-loved in its day. Upon the dark, burgundy cover, in worn, gold letters, was the title, Quiddich Throughout the Ages. "That is so sweet of him!" She exclaimed, quite delighted with the used gift Oliver had given her. Her nimble fingers flipped through the pages only to find upon the inside cover was another note from Oliver.  
  
'Marie, I thought you'd get more use out of this old book of mine. I pretty much have it memorized. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Oliver'  
  
Marie swooned atop of Lynn's old quilt. "I don't think I can wait till Monday!" 


	11. An American in Hogwarts

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was nothing like Marie expected. It was a gorgeous old castle, decorated to the teeth with wonderful, ancient antiques. Her eyes never ceased to move as they took in each and every new sight she encountered. It was just all so amazing to her. Now that she was actually here, she had to overcome another level of belief.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, had sent a fellow teacher to usher Marie to his office. It wasn't all that often that the school received an exchange student. In fact, it was extremely rare. Settling down into a large, leather chair, Marie faced Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Quay, I am extremely pleased to have you attending Hogwarts School this year." The ancient headmaster said with a friendly smile. "I'm sure you'll be the talk of the school. You're the first student here that has come from the United States."  
  
Marie was shocked at this statistic. "I'm sure I'm really going to enjoy it here, Professor. From what my host sister says about her time here, I don't think I'll ever want to leave!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled in delight, his intelligent eyes twinkling. "Ah yes, very good. I hope you kept up your reading this summer and are caught up so that you can start." Marie answered with a nod. With that, Dumbledore rose from his seat and pulled down a tattered, old hat from an upper-most bookshelf. "I'm sure that you do not wish to stand up in front of your classmates, so we'll sort you into your house here." He smiled reassuringly as he placed the hat atop of Marie's brown locks.  
  
"Interesting one this is." Mused the hat upon its perch. Startled, Marie shifted in her seat, her eyes wide in wonder as she felt the movement of the hat. "I haven't placed many in mid-years. I think it will be.Gryffindor!" Grinning from ear to ear, Marie looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"I will arrange to have your things placed in Lynn's dorm room. Now, if you'll please follow me." Dumbledore gestured towards the door to his office, his elegant robes catching the flickering candlelight against the elaborate fabric. His smile showed that he knew of the reason to Marie's delight for being placed in Gryffindor house.  
  
Following the beloved headmaster, he led her into the Great Hall, which was filled with students, befitted in their school uniforms. Marie observed that there were four long, oak tables, each one for each of the four houses of Hogwarts. All of the returning students were chatting noisily and even some glanced towards Marie in curiosity. Lynn was standing and waving furiously to get Marie's attention, strangely already knowing that her best friend had gotten into her house. With the nod of approval from Dumbledore, Marie settled into the seat next to Lynn.  
  
"Great luck we have, huh Marie?" Lynn grinned with her usual mischievousness as Marie settled onto the wooden bench.  
  
"What else would you expect?"  
  
"Marie.?" A handsome and warm accented voice came from over her shoulder. Marie turned around with a smile upon her smooth, warm lips.  
  
"Oliver.!" She softly exclaimed in delight. Her voicing of his name brought that dashing smile upon his features.  
  
"'ello again, Marie. Did you get my owl.?"  
  
"Of course, thank you! I even finished that Quiddich book you sent me. It answered all my questions."  
  
Oliver was obviously impressed as he grinned approvingly upon Marie. Lynn had obviously set this whole thing up, because Marie was continually jabbed in the ribs by Lynn's finger. Oliver and Marie chatted quietly for a few more minutes before being interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice. The entire student body of Hogwarts listened as the headmaster presented his welcoming speech. Marie's stomach growled angrily as the Professor drew his welcome to a close.  
  
"Let the feast, begin." Amazingly scrumptious food appeared before the students upon the wooden plank tables. Marie and the first years were the only ones flabbergasted by the taste and unexpected summon of such delicious food. During the delightful meal, Marie and Oliver chatted endlessly, and not just about Quiddich. Of course Lynn was beaming with her genius and continued to input her two-cents into the conversation. At least with Lynn there, Marie wasn't as shy. She didn't mind either way, at least she got to talk to her crush. 


End file.
